Drunk
by XxNarutoGurlxX
Summary: Summary inside. Drunken kisses and angst. Yaoi of course. NaruSasu.


**Drunk.**

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke head out to a bar, and you know the drill. Those that go to bars as friends, always come out as something more.

**Warnings: **Lemons and Limes; One-Shot.

**Note: **I probably should have done this sooner, but meh. I realized that I need to practice one-shots and other things before I start to write chaptered fics, I am obviously one of those people who gets too excited over the story and starts babbling about shit that makes no sense. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one. 3

-

"Come on Sasuke, will you please hang out with me tonight? Kiba's already busy with Hinata and I have no one else to hang out with, please~!"

Naruto whined, begging his stoic friend to do something with him.

However, despite that he knew that it would be a loss cause with Sasuke, he knew just what it took to get the raven to bend into his plans.

"No." Was the stern reply. Sasuke hated going to Pubs and Bars and Naruto knew this, yet he insisted on taking the stoic bastard with him.

"C'mon Sasuke, please! I promise to never bug you about something such as this again. I'll even - er, buy you lunch for a week! How does

that sound?" He figured that it would be a loss cause, but the look on the raven's face told him other wise.

"So you will?"

The Uchiha thought about this for a minute before giving in. There was no point in arguing with the blond, he would get his way eventually.

"Fine, but I refuse to drink dobe. And if you get drunk and fall on your ass, don't expect me to carry you home."

Naruto grinned brightly at this, ignoring the Uchiha's words.

"Yosh~! I'll come by at seven to get you then."

It was times like this that Sasuke realized why he loathed society. Why others would drink their sorrow away to the

point where they become so drunk that they can barley see and walk straight is beyond him.

However, he figured that he was a hypocrite, because here he was at a bar with his annoying friend Naruto and

a drink in his hand.

"Why are we here dobe?"

Sasuke asked and he raised an eyebrow when there was no response from the blond and watched as the blond

drowned down his first drink.

"Naruto?"

The blond was silent for a moment before he thought about what he was going to say. "Hey Sasuke, have you ever been in love?"

The question was so blunt and almost as a whisper that neither one of them knew who had asked it.

The raven gave the blond a skeptical look. "Are you about to spute off about Sakura again? She's a bitch.

She ditched you on your date dobe, get over her."

Sasuke said in an irritated tone, he was tired of Naruto bitching about Sakura.

How could he be the only one of all people that could realize how much of a stupid bitch she was?

"It's not about her, I am being serious. Have you?"

Sasuke was as emotionless as ever as he actually thought about the blond's question.

"No, relationships are things that I refuse to deal with. Don't have time nor the patience."

Naruto nodded at this, almost expecting as much.

He bought himself another drink and then another drink after that.

The kitsune was pretty much drunk by the time the music began to blare and Sasuke

had gone against his rule and had a drink or two and was more than drunk than Naruto was;

he can't handle liquor well.

"Dance with me S'uke..." Naruto hiccuped and flashed Sasuke a drunken smile.

However, what had him more shocked then anything was the raven grabbing his hand and

pulling him onto the dance-floor. It was unexpected and something that he just couldn't picture the

bastard doing.

If he would have known that putting a few beers into Sasuke would have made him a fun guy

to be around, then he would have done something like this sooner.

"You know something, S'uke. You're a lot more fun when you're drunk."

All he got in return was a slurred reply and he chuckled when Sasuke began to stumble

slightly, obviously showing the blond that he was too drunk.

"On second thought, let's get you home."

"You can't drive, you're too drunk. And I'm horny." Came the blunt reply from the raven and

he practically threw himself onto Naruto and began to trail kisses all over his neck.

Drunk or not, said blond was really enjoying the attention Sasuke was giving him to his neck and

he let out a soft moan as the kisses turned into nibbles, bites, licks, and then sucking.

And then Sasuke's lips were on his and he felt a flutter in his chest as those soft lips caressed his own.

A part of Naruto was telling him that this was wrong and that they would regret it later.

But he refused to care; he was too far gone in the moment.

"C'mon S'uke let's go back to your place. Mmph, can't stay here."

The minute the two reached Sasuke's house; it was almost like the two were at war with each other.

They were both sharing drunken kisses and fighting for dominance as they tried to open up the raven's

door and find his keys.

Once the door clicked; Naruto quickly pinned Sasuke to the couch once the door slammed and

kissed him passionately and quickly.

"S'uke... I love you..."

However, something inside of Sasuke snapped at those words and he shot up from underneath the

blond and looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"I love you Sasuke, always have. Dating Sakura was just a cover up. I've always loved

you Sasuke, I want to be with you."

Everything was silent for a long while, before the Uchiha suddenly became sober

and he settled Naruto with a hard look.

"Get out."

-

And you guys can imagine what happens after that. Will possibly make a continuation if you guys  
want one. Yes, I know that it was rushed and I will look over it once I come back from my family reunion.  
Tell me what you guys think of it! :D Jya ne!


End file.
